


[士潇]一发完短篇合集(暂停更新)

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Chinese Streamer RPF, Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux | The Werewolves of Millers Hollow (Card Game), 狼人杀
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Good Omens parody, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 20年回了17年的坑，太冷了，随便写点。大家随便看看。:D本合集不含歪怂和名学/密逃中的人物。可能出现: 囚J、双潇、申潇，以及其他各种奇怪的cp。【2020.11.13 脱粉出坑，此文不再更新。】
Relationships: 戴士/韩潇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 纹身

韩潇的大腿根有一个小小的纹身，是一个顶着一头泡面卷发的肥肥的狼头，画风颇为卡通，和他本人气质不太相符。  
为什么纹这里呢，戴士说了：“我潇太瘦了啊，纹在靠近骨头的地方会痛的，总不能纹屁股上吧，那不就只有大腿内侧还有点肉了。”  
纹身结束的时候韩潇还是把戴士的手臂掐破皮了，并宣称再也不要信戴士的鬼话。  
不过从此以后戴士就时常在性爱中摩挲那处，在敏感的腿根吸吮出青紫的淤痕。韩潇骂他老流氓，戴士发出哎嘿嘿的笑声。


	2. 懒人沙发

韩潇家的客厅有个布面的懒人沙发，在典型宅男风格的装潢中显得过于柔软，有些格格不入。  
“这不是几年前想着，有空的时候可以坐着看看书喝喝茶嘛，一时冲动就网购了，谁能想到大哥这么钟爱电竞椅啊。”于是闲暇时光的放松变成窝在椅子里伺候猫主子，懒人沙发就放在客厅角落吃灰。好在韩潇家的面积尚可，倒也不嫌它占据空间，“再说了，这么大个东西要丢出去多麻烦啊，就让它放着吧。”  
戴士来住的时候倒是对着懒人沙发打量许久，韩潇看他眼神就觉得这人又在打什么坏主意。  
果不其然，酝酿了几天之后戴士就提出玩点花样。  
在家里能玩出什么花样？？韩潇表示震惊。  
戴士说试试嘛，让韩潇跪在懒人沙发上，自己握着他的上臂（“韩潇你手臂太细了吧”），帮他保持平衡。泡沫颗粒软绵绵的滚来滚去，韩潇跪不稳，又怕戴士一松手自己仆街，下意识地全身绷紧。心态恐慌加上背后位看不到脸，没一会儿就被弄哭了，带着鼻音让戴士放开他。戴士看他实在怕，也有点理亏，就换个姿势让他躺下，有安全感一点。韩潇一翻过身就伸出两条胳膊缠紧戴士的脖子（？），把脸埋在软乎乎的胸口，像个树袋熊一样挂在他身上，一边说着“这也太脏了，不行不行……”  
戴士哄了很久才哄好韩潇。  
韩潇第二天就指挥戴士把沾上各种谜之液体后留下了奇怪印痕的懒人沙发丢到了楼下的回收站。


	3. 男友衬衫

众所周知，韩潇比戴士略高一筹。  
“就高这么一点点。”戴士伸出手指强调。  
“对，就这么亿点点。”韩潇大笑着说。  
不过男装不如女装注重版型，戴士买衣服比韩潇的日常衣着更大号些。两人分居京沪，但在彼此住处停留时间渐长，久而久之衣物也混杂起来。  
在被佳慧吓到夺门而出丢人下播之后，颜值主播少帮主痛定思痛，重振旗鼓……掏出一件肥肥的格子衬衫裹紧取暖，在直播间“云安慰”“胆小鬼*2”的调侃中艰难通关了港诡实录。  
摸到韩潇直播间偷偷看了回放的戴士坏笑两声，给韩潇发去一条微信语音：“我潇睹物思人吖~”  
韩潇回复一张他只穿着格子衬衫的照片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 细节都是胡编乱造的。  
> 帮主被港诡实录吓飞的部分请看想老师整理的录屏：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1VK4y1t7Co


	4. 初夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粗俗用语

“cnm不是说胖子鸡鸡小吗！这不行，我不干了！”已经洗干净卷在被子里看电视的韩潇看到擦着头发走出浴室的戴士，情不自禁地爆了句粗口，往靠墙的方向一滚，故意作出嫌恶的表情看着戴士。“而且你就不能把浴袍带子系好再走出来吗！”  
“就你大惊小怪，这儿tm又没别人。”戴士把毛巾挂在椅背上，哗一下扑到床上，隔着被子压住韩潇。“不是还有个都市传说是瘦的人屌大吗，我来检验一下！”  
“啊——cnm你个老流氓给我放开！”韩潇作茧自缚，缠在被子里伸不出手，只能像海豹一样扭动着试图挣脱戴士的魔爪，然而迫于吨位限制还是败下阵来，只能被动地接受老流氓的亲吻。  
“唔唔唔——！！”韩潇耳朵都红了，才终于被戴士松开，深呼吸了几下才平复下来。“换气会不会啊，你是不是傻。”戴士嫌弃地说道，语气却有点肉麻。“当然不比我歪哥……经验丰富啊。”眼睛还水汪汪的韩潇大笑起来，一点不觉得自己的话在床上煞风景。唉，韩潇，韩潇……这个家伙……戴士无可奈何地叹了口气。  
戴士愉快地证实了都市传说的可信度，并发现韩潇细长的四肢落在蓬松的白色被褥中的场景着实秀色可餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二天韩潇打发戴士去退房，因为他不想面对前台工作人员。


	5. ABO兼容性测试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644最近重看了这篇旷世奇文，决定写点恶搞向的ABO相声段子，写到后来发现完全不是相声了。  
> 油鱼梗来自https://www.zhihu.com/question/37176080。

“小卷儿，小卷儿……”韩潇面色酡红，有气无力地喊着戴士的昵称。  
戴士在阳台上看着落日冷静了一会儿，提了两瓶冰啤酒拐到浴室，就看到这人生无可恋地瘫坐在地上，脊背倚着陶瓷浴缸冰凉的外壁，两腿叉开，宽松的裤衩边缘隐隐露出一些青紫的掐痕。  
韩潇没戴眼镜，又因为发情期眼压升高，视野越发模糊不清。他迷迷瞪瞪地看到浴室门口的人影，于是偏过头拍拍瓷砖，不满地说道：“你在干嘛，快点过来操我啊。”  
戴士叹了口气，把啤酒搁到洗手台上，在韩潇面前蹲下。他握住韩潇瘦骨嶙峋的肩头，直视后者湿润的双眼，情真意切，饱含同情地说：“韩潇，你现在神智不清，听我的，赶紧吃片药上床睡觉，明早起来再说。”  
韩潇咬牙切齿地拨开戴士胖乎乎的手臂，反把手搭在他肩上，语调平稳（他自以为）地挤出一句话：“你平时套路多花自己心里没点b数吗，我现在屁股冒水冒得跟tm吃了三斤油鱼罐头似的，你在这和我装柳下惠，不觉得有点儿不合适吗？”  
戴士……戴士也觉得不合适！就他进来这几十秒的功夫，浴室里韩潇那股子无法确切形容的甜丝丝的信息素已经熏得他快厥过去了，但是此时此刻捂住口鼻无疑是给韩潇的怒火添柴，他只能不动声色地小口呼吸，努力保持理智。  
戴士心里苦但戴士不说。  
韩潇接着喷他：“高中的时候我分化，你把我丢到医务室，自己跑到外面吃药，我庆幸你是个正人君子；录LM的时候你说第二天还要出镜不能留咬痕，到酒店楼下给我买抑制剂，我理解你要对节目组和观众负责；那现在又是怎么回事，我们都住一块儿了为什么你还是不同意，给我解释解释？你tm是大禹吗，三过家门而不入？？”  
戴士看看韩潇一脸要掐死他的表情，双手也有往脖子挪动的趋势，晓得这回再不能蒙混过关，须得老实交代，只能无奈地站起身，把韩潇抱在怀里挪进卧室。韩潇被他放在床沿，刚坐好就双手抱胸，露出一副“你最好老实交代”的神情。戴士把啤酒也带回来，递给韩潇一瓶，扯了个坐垫在韩潇面前的地板上盘腿坐下——一个长谈的姿态。  
“别瞪着我了，浴室地砖那么硬，你屁股不疼啊。”戴士语气无辜地扯开话题，发觉韩潇下意识把啤酒瓶立在腿间降温，忍不住咽了口唾沫。  
拖延时间在韩潇的死亡凝视下似乎并不管用。戴士眼神漂移，做了很久心理建设，终于在韩潇变得更不耐烦之前开口：“其实……”韩潇挑起一边眉毛。  
戴士吸了口气，鼓起勇气继续说下去：“可能是我想多了，但我时常觉得，没有准备好的是你啊……”他抬起手制止韩潇，“——先听我说完。韩潇，我不知道怎么描述这种感受……”  
他停顿一下，环顾卧室里熟悉的装潢，视线回到韩潇泛着潮红的脸上。“高中那次我拒绝你，是因为我想对你负责任。那个时候我们都太小了，并不理解结合意味着什么。第二次……”他咧开嘴笑了，“第二次你tm都快吓尿了，自己没感觉吗。”  
“谁吓尿了，你别胡编乱造好吧。”韩潇拍了几下床垫，不服气地说。“我都做好心理准备了，是你不想操还推锅给我。”  
戴士作出绝倒的表情：“哇我潇这就太赖了，我是个发育正常的Alpha好吧，怎么可能不想操，我又不是阳痿……你也就骗骗自己了，现在一想觉得当时雄赳赳气昂昂，我可都看着呢，你眼睛睁那么大，怕得手指都在颤——我分得清吓得发抖和发情期肌肉痉挛，不要用那种眼神看我。”  
回忆起往昔，他的神色温柔起来。  
“我能看出来，你其实是怕的。可能结合对你来说是可以接受的选项，但你心里最倾向的发展路线一定不是在那么年轻的时候就结婚，然后……过家庭生活？你想做的事情可太多了，它们都挡在当时的你和标记之间。”  
他前倾身体，包覆住韩潇垂在腿间的双手，认真地看着他的眼睛，低声说道：“但我很开心，因为当时的你足够信任我。你考虑过并且接受了和我结合的可能性，把选择权交给我，这对我来说已经很好很好了。但我并不想你因为信任和亲近就轻率地选择那个仅仅只是‘可以接受’的选项，我希望你总是能选择你最想要的——就当我虚长的那两年带来的一点人生经验吧，我判断那个选项是事业。所以我去便利店买了抑制剂而不是安全套。”  
韩潇低下头看着两人交叠的手，沉默良久，才低声问道：“那如果只是上床呢，当时你就没有考虑过吗？”  
戴士失笑。“韩潇，你是看不起我还是看不起你自己啊。给你抑制剂，避开你是一回事，在喜欢的Omega的发情期和对方上床，这完全是另一回事好吧。我tm，怎么可能忍得住？”  
戴士抿着嘴思忖片刻，开口说道：“从我潇嘴里听到成家立业这个词，感觉还有点魔幻啊……韩潇哎，我总觉得，你和我们不太一样。”他下意识地用拇指摩挲韩潇的手背。“明明都有亲朋好友，我却总有一种感觉，好像你身上没有什么东西让你能停留在这里。对我来说，事业，人际关系，名声……这些东西像风筝背后的线一样牵绊着我，但是你，我总觉得这些对你来说都不够重要。为了更重要的东西——我不知道，你的原则？——你可以毫不留恋地抛弃它们。如果要建立一个小家庭的话，你可就不能轻易割舍这些风筝线了，你真的，真的做好准备了吗？”  
韩潇不语，他便继续说下去：“你知道的，我的家庭观念其实挺传统的。喜欢一个人就从一而终，生一两个孩子，每天为了柴米油盐酱醋茶的琐事操心，这样对我来说就很好了。但是这样俗世的幸福，是你想要的吗？我总觉得你一直二十岁，一直游离于‘标准’的生活之外。而且我们还是主播哎，最没有隐私的职业，关系瞒不住的，你能接受公开后的反响吗？”说到这里，戴士的言语中也不免流露出一些丧气。  
韩潇露出一点笑容，捏捏戴士的耳朵：“我歪哥一看就是模范好爸爸。”  
他沉吟片刻，双手捧住戴士的脸，直视他的眼睛，少有地以真名称呼他。  
“戴士。你觉得我不愿意为了你而改变吗，也许我可以呢？我承认，我是个难搞的人……太轴，太犟，有时候不近情理，对亲近的人反而会发脾气。我也确实始终保有青年时期不成熟的心态，没有认认真真考虑过家庭的含义。但人都是会成长的，你又怎么能肯定，我不会去学习如何担负起一个成年人的家庭责任呢？”  
他眯起眼睛笑了，双手拉扯戴士的腮帮子，调皮地说：“歪哥长得太着急啦，等等我吧。——不过我没想到我在歪哥心里的形象这么高大，永葆青春哎！我们上床的时候难道你一直觉得自己在老牛吃嫩草吗，不伦之恋啧啧啧……”  
戴士突然站起来，趁韩潇懵逼的一刹那把他按倒在床上，恶狠狠地在他耳边说：  
“你不是说我大禹吗，那我来给你治水了……”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个是对“men don’t talk about feelings”这种刻板印象的反叛。车轱辘怼脸了突然开到海里这种做法确实不太好，以后有机会补上后续(大禹治水的细节)。


	6. 试试哨向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续沙雕。这篇换了写法，感觉白描也不错，写起来不太用动脑子。

韩潇和戴士头一次见面是在北京总塔。  
韩潇在后勤部负责清点器械登记入册，戴士来送医疗部的申报单，两人一见面就看对了眼儿，天雷勾地火，迅速狼狈为奸……不是，一见如故，义结金兰。从此以后戴士包圆了医疗部所有去后勤部的跑腿，两个部门之间的路径记得比回家的路还熟。  
韩潇虽然是做文书工作的，大学里读的也是法律这种和行伍八竿子打不着的专业，但确实不折不扣是个哨兵，五感、反应速度均比寻常人发达不少，在总塔一帮哨兵中也算中上水平，于他而言主要体现在塔内星际争霸友谊赛的榜首常年被他霸占。  
他的精神体是只岩松鼠，很多人觉得他笑起来的样子和精神体颇为相似。  
戴士和韩潇恰好相反。此人虽然体型壮硕，精神体还是蒙古狼，但实则是个干医务工作的向导，人称北京总塔第一催眠大师。精神饱受摧残的外勤哨兵排队去他的医疗室做心理咨询，出来之后总是心满意足神清气爽，感谢他治好了自己多年的失眠症。当然也有人觉得戴士像北京胡同里忽悠人的江湖医生，对此戴士表示爱信不信，少来几个哨兵正好给他减轻工作量。  
韩潇是大学毕业时觉醒，他本也对法律行业没什么兴趣，便顺理成章来了塔里工作，倒是能用上一些专业知识。戴士则早一些，高中就觉醒了，不过向导的精神状态没有哨兵那么敏感，再加上年纪也小，就只在塔的档案里挂了个名儿，读完高中再加入组织。韩潇和他聊到这段时才发觉两人竟是校友关系，不由对这段缘分啧啧称奇。  
两人在塔内训练时成绩都还不错，但不约而同拒绝了外勤工作，让他们的教官也感到有些可惜。对此，韩潇的意见是：“天塌下来有高个子顶着嘛，和平年代咱小老百姓上什么前线啊。”  
后来他们又结识了从空军调来的向导张潇。  
张潇在服役期间觉醒，组织关系转到了总塔，大部分时间都在出外勤，但因为喜欢炉石，一来二去和韩潇熟悉起来，也认识了戴士，三人不打不相识。  
他的精神体是草原旱獭，长得很萌，不太有威慑力，但是咬伤了许多小瞧它的哨兵的屁股，在总塔也算出了名的难搞。  
从15年开始张潇经常需要和新认识的朋友解释：“不，我的精神体不会咆哮，它是旱獭不是土拨鼠。不，土拨鼠也不会那么叫，那个视频是合成的。真的，不信你看，它真的不叫……”  
张潇的旱獭和韩潇的松鼠同科，和戴士的蒙古狼又是同一分布地的生物，习性相近，和两个人玩得都不错。  
又过了几年，三人相继退伍，做了游戏主播，竟然也混得风生水起，小日子过得颇为滋润，认识不少新朋友。  
上节目玩狼人杀的时候，戴士和韩潇眼神一对就彼此了然于胸，打出各种心脏配合，经常被怀疑用精神链接作弊，kk小神吐槽他们“早上起来跟发了微信似的”。  
出人意料的是，其实他们并没有以哨兵和向导的方式结合，因为韩潇不想让他们之间的关系被本能主导。  
他说：“这世界上还是没觉醒的普通人多哪，那么多人不是哨兵不是向导，日子不也照过吗？难道普通人的感情不是感情？我们何必要拘泥于哨兵和向导之间的传统呢。”  
何况两人不上战场，平时很少动用精神力，韩潇的精神状态相当稳定，完全没有结合安抚的必要，偶尔精神梳理一次就相当于大保健了。所以按照塔的标准，两人确实都是“单身”。  
韩潇没有说出口的隐忧是，他不想让链接成为枷锁，如果未来二人分道扬镳，只能通过链接来维系摇摇欲坠的关系，岂不可悲。也或许他始终对长期的关系不抱有足够的希望，想看看不建立在链接之上，纯凭感情的关系能走多远吧。  
戴士对此有所察觉，但韩潇不愿细说，他也并不深究，只是一次又一次告诉韩潇，不会有好聚好散的那一天的，因为“我和我潇怎么会散呢，当然要一直在一起啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 士潇囚的精神体都是分布在东北亚的动物，其中岩松鼠是中国特有种。  
> 这章的设定有受到御狼的启发(JY蒙古狼)。表白鲸老师，你的文超好看的w


	7. 再试试DS？

两个钢铁Dom在一起是不会幸福的，放弃吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是驴人的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	8. 本土好兆头Paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灶王爷JY/判官少帮主。
> 
> 今天突然想到我在好兆头里磕的cp也是这个体型差，惊了……联动一下。  
> 不知道这个设定也没关系，好兆头这个小说讲的就是一个天使和一个恶魔分别被天堂和地狱派遣到人间，在针锋相对了六千年之后成为了挚友。我不打算写任何大决战之类的情节，纯粹想写一些社畜神祇隐藏在芸芸众生中的世俗小故事。

1.  
“wdnmd天庭办事处总是这么不靠谱，老子一把年纪还要腆着个脸装嫩读书，而且这高中数学也太jb难了！”  
“你看地府办事处就靠谱了吗……他们还把我投胎时间算错了，害得我这辈子比你小两岁，我能怎么办……”  
“唉…………”  
“唉…………”  
两个心理年龄六千岁的公务员坐在北京某高中的操场边，被嗡嗡作响的蚊子包围，嚼着草根齐齐发出了哀叹。

2.  
“歪哥今天要不要一起吃鸡……”  
韩潇一把推开房门就看到戴士啃香骨鸡腿，且闻声缓缓放下炸鸡转向门口，试图掩盖自己超量摄入油炸食品的事实。  
“韩潇……韩潇别生气韩潇！韩潇！！”戴士看到韩潇拉长了脸往自己这边走来就暗叫不好，站起身把炸鸡藏到背后，还是被韩潇拈着袋子提走，不由惨叫一声：“我才吃了一口！”  
韩潇用指尖提着包装袋一角，一脸严肃地说：“歪哥，这已经是这礼拜第三包了，你上次怎么答应我的？”  
戴士捂脸：“这不是刚游戏赢了高兴嘛，偶尔，偶尔。”  
韩潇长叹一口气，为之绝倒，忍不住用没碰过炸鸡的手狂揉戴士的卷毛，一边苦口婆心地劝他：“这确实没啥，也是无伤大雅的喜好，但是青春期长得太胖容易激素紊乱，你总不想长胸吧……等到身体成年了再放开吃也不着急啊。”  
戴士幽幽地说：“道理我都懂，但是现代快餐真的挺好吃的，好不容易到了和平年代总要享受一下嘛……所以把炸鸡还我吧？保证这礼拜不点了！”  
韩潇手一缩，躲过戴士，咧嘴笑起来：“这不成，既然被我抓到了就归我啦，我会帮歪哥解决掉垃圾食品的！安心写你的数学作业吧。”  
戴士一拍脑门：“woc韩潇你其实就是自己想吃吧，你是狗吧……”

3.  
戴士真的受不了数学，于是毕业之后就去工作了，他对新时代的特产电子游戏颇为钟情，也很有天赋，在游戏届也混出一番名堂。  
韩潇选择就读法律系，因为“知己知彼，百战不殆嘛！多了解阳间的法律才方便做引渡工作啊，现在地府办事也要讲规章制度的好吧。”  
至于两人不约而同地选择了主播这个职业……时间自由、在家办公、人际关系简单，简直太适合他们这些神秘人士了，赞美新时代！

4.  
“歪哥今天要不要一起吃鸡……”  
韩潇一把推开房门就看到戴士啃香骨鸡腿，且闻声缓缓放下炸鸡转向门口，试图掩盖自己超量摄入油炸食品的事实。  
已经成年许久的韩潇冷漠地关上房门，听着房间里椅子滑开、拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒由远及近的声音，等了几秒。  
戴士哗一下拉开房门，伸出尔康手：“韩潇听我解释！”  
韩潇表示不用解释，成年人可以自己做主，想吃几个炸鸡就吃几个。  
戴士抓住韩潇的手增强感染力，直视他的眼睛真诚地说：“其实吧，最近过小年祭灶，香火吃多了烟熏火燎的，这不就馋了嘛！真不是我故意的。”  
韩潇把手抽出来，也真诚地对戴士说：“歪哥真的不用和我解释，我都懂的。”  
戴士暗骂自己哪壶不开提哪壶——自古有祭灶的，有祭祖的，有祭财神的，何时听闻有祭判官的？——不禁心里有那么一丝愧疚（绝对不是因为吃炸鸡被抓现行），于是又啪嗒啪嗒走进房间把炸鸡拿出来递给韩潇：“哎突然吃不下了，这个浪费不好啊，我潇帮我处理一下？”  
韩潇绷不住了，咯咯咯地笑起来，接过炸鸡走了。

晚上戴士说要把香火分韩潇一点，抱着他做了三次。韩潇说他再也不想看见香火了。


End file.
